


Finn's Night Out

by ImperialRemnant



Series: Shenanigans of the Force Kind [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drunkenness, Gen, Multi, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn heads to a pub for a relaxing night, but comes across a very drunk General Hux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finn's Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> This one stars Finn! Han also gets a line in this ;P Yay for Resistance :D  
> Grammar errors all my own.

 

Finn wasn’t one to get out much. This having more to do with the rules of the Order and now the Resistance than personal choice. But he did need a night away, go to a pub, have a drink. Away from everything.

Having changed his clothes from ones with the resistance emblem to appearing like an average-joe, he got into an X-Wing and decided to go to a nearby planet, known to not be occupied by either territory. Yet.

* * *

 The pub itself was small. It was filled with humans and other beings doing dealings. Bounty Hunters sat in the corner, he could tell from their armour and weapons. Some musicians were playing, no doubt some smugglers and other criminals were mingling around. In fact, Finn wouldn’t be surprised if  _everyone_  was a criminal. Even that small child looking alien with the large eyes hanging from the ceiling.

He looked away from it, a little freaked out.

“Just a shot of Corellian Vodka,” Finn said to the bartender, taking a seat at a stool. He hadn’t noticed at first the man next to him, but when he turned his head to finally take a look he nearly fell to the floor.

“General Hux?” Finn freaked out. Why had he just said that? What if Hux decided to kill him? What if he followed Finn back to the Resistance?

Hux replied with incoherent slurring. Finn put his hand to his chest, closing his eyes, letting out a grateful sigh. Seems the General was very much out of it.

“Err, are you alright, General?” Finn decided to ask. The guy clearly needed help.

Hux shrugged, “Are any of us alright, soldier? Are we? Do you know how hard it is to be a General of this Order? To be around Kylo Ren constantly?” Hux said all this very slow, very slurred. It took an extra minute for Finn to decipher what he had said and give a reply.

In the meantime, Finn’s drink was bought to him, and he asked the bartender how much Hux had to drink. Finn would never repeat the amount, ever, but turns out it was a lot.

“Sir,” Finn started, wondering what question to ask. But if Hux is drunk enough, he’d answer anything, “What did Kylo do this time?” Start off easy.

"What  _hasn’t_  he done!? There was that whole thing with the gundark and tutus. On  _my_  base. It was a terrible mess. Snoke didn’t even care. Then, then! Force, he destroyed our best weapon thingy, machine thing, I don’t even know what it was but I was told it was important,” Hux started crying, head falling onto the counter. 

Finn slowly put his hand up, then gave a pat on the back, and another. He pulled his hand away quickly and said, “Sounds like things aren’t going so well.” He took his shot of vodka.

Hux lifted his head, “Most people are doing just fine in the Order. It’s just, Kylo’s ruining  _everything_. Why can’t he be just like one of the other Knights? Evil, destroying the enemy. Why he bothered apologizing I don’t even know.”

“He  _apologized_?” Now Finn was interested. What sort of drama was happening between Hux and Kylo? And what was this gundark and tutu thing he had mentioned earlier? Must be some kind of code. Maybe this was all some sort of code.

“I mean Phasma, I understand,” Hux said, “She can do her fucking job. But Kylo? He never even knows when to. And what do I say when he says sorry? What do I do? And it’s weird because on field he knows how to do everything. How does he know then, but not any other time? It’s all such a mess.”

Phasma was involved too? Finn had no idea what the General was on about, but it was kind of starting to sound like something he wouldn’t want to get involved in. Force, he hated love triangles in fiction, he’d hate to see it in reality. Especially if it left Hux in a blubbering mess like this. Besides, Hux, Kylo and Phasma? What an interesting mix.

“Look, people are different. They have their own ways of showing how they feel,” Finn said to Hux as he signalled to the bartender for another shot. He was going to need it.

Hux looked like he was actually pondering on what Finn said, replying, “So what do I do?”

“Well I don’t know Kylo personally that well,” Finn shrugged, “Maybe he’s screwing up because he wants the attention.”

Some more silence from Hux. Finn started to realize that it might be because Hux was so hammered, not from pondering.

“So... we need to spend more quality time together?” Hux asked, the bartender bringing him another large drink.

“Exactly!” Finn said, taking his own shot, “but don’t leave Phasma out of the mix or things might start getting... messy.”

Hux was nodding... or what Finn figured was nodding. His head was going in all directions. “Yeah, yeah!” Hux stood up, putting credits on the counter, “I’m going to go now! I’m going to fix this!”

Finn also threw his credits onto the counter, deciding to not leave the General to go out alone. Especially since he couldn’t keep himself up. Finn helped the General up and the two left the pub, Finn pretty much dragging Hux.

Finn was about to ask where he parked, but he noticed the shuttle a few meters away from the entry of the pub. Some troopers were standing around. Thank goodness, they could take him back. The thought of kidnapping Hux also crossed his mind, but he couldn’t take advantage of a guy like this. Especially with his issues right now.

Finn walked up to the shuttle, the troopers coming to help him take the General.

“Uh, you should probably take him back to the fleet,” Finn told them.

“Thanks for helping,” one of the troopers said, “You’ve been an upstanding citizen!”

Before a couple of troopers carried the near-passed-out General back to the shuttle, Hux turned to face Finn. “Thank you, soldier,” Hux tugged him into a hug, which Finn quickly pulled himself away from.

“Bless, thanks,” Finn said, ready to run for it in case anyone recognised him.

“Hold up,” Another trooper said, coming up close to Finn, helmet right in his face, “You look familiar.”

“That type of face!” Finn said quickly, “look, I gotta get back home to my wife, the kids...” Finn was inching away, “I was happy to help out.” He turned and ran. Luckily he had parked a few blocks down so they wouldn’t see his X-Wing. 

* * *

 Finn only told Rey about what happened at the Pub. After some brain storming and clear thinking, they decided what had been said by Hux was gone and past, and wasn’t important. Things must have been pretty bad for the Order if  _General Hux_  had gone to get drunk. They did, however, tell Leia that now would be the best time to try and get something from the First Order. 

Not long after, the Resistance had managed to intercept something the Order was shipping. Han was the one to open the container, “What the hell is this!?”

Everyone crowded around the container, thinking they’d hit a jackpot.

They all stared at the collection of colourful tutus.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a review and/or kudos! <3 :D


End file.
